1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manually operable scanning apparatus adapted to an apparatus such as a printer, an image reader or a printer with an image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a handy-type copying apparatus comprising printing means and image reading means has recently been developed and manufactured as a manual scanning apparatus. In this type of copying apparatus, while the body of the apparatus is manually operated, wheels disposed at a lower region of the apparatus run over a subject copy, and image reading means reads images on the subject copy sequentially. The read images are sequentially printed on a recording medium by printing means.
When an apparatus K of this type is operated, for example, by the right hand h, as shown in FIG. 9, an external force acting in the left direction is exerted on the apparatus K. Consequently, the apparatus K is not run in a straight direction, but is deviated in the left direction (direction Y). The deviated movement of apparatus K causes an image reading device disposed in the apparatus K to read images on a subject copy p as if they were distorted.
In addition, when the read images are printed on a recording medium by a printing device, printed characters or letters are blurred, and the density of ink is varied. In a worst case, an ink tape is entangled in an ink-tape take-up mechanism, causing a malfunction in the apparatus.